


I Thought You'd Like This

by nannygirl



Series: Magic Moments Filled with Love [3]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage, Married Couple, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Red and Kitty's romantic evening doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Series: Magic Moments Filled with Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430068
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I Thought You'd Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone, hope all is well. I have a new little drabble fic for you. Sorry it took a while to post another story to this collection, got busy with other things but I’m back now and hope that you enjoy this little fluffy piece. Thank you so, so much for the wonderful support you’ve given this collection and all the other little drabbles, it really means so much. Remember if you have a request you can feel free to let me know. Hope you like this one, it sorta comes from a scene/storyline I’ve wanted to write for years but unfortunately don’t see myself writing the full thing any time soon, I’ve got other ideas I want to tackle plus real life, but never say never. Thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review if you can, I’d love to hear your thoughts and as always please, Enjoy!

**Title:** #18 “I thought you’d like this.”  
**Requested by:** Anonymous  
**Word Count** : 400

“Kitty, I’m sorry,” Red apologized again, but his wife still didn’t look at him. She didn’t shake off his touch either so he continued to softly rub her back, hoping it gave her some sense of comfort.

“I thought you’d like this,” he spoke truthfully, his voice laced with the disappointed he felt in having his plan fall through. “I thought it’d be something we’d both enjoy. A romantic night out for you and being alone with you on the water for me.

He noticed her hands release the metal railing before Kitty finally turned away from the side of the boat and faced him. She didn’t look as green as earlier, but her color still hadn’t completely come back yet. She wiped her mouth with the napkin he’d handed her earlier, before she allowed her eyes to meet his.

“Oh Red, your heart was in the right place,” Kitty tried to reassure him with a faint smile. “And when you told me that you had rented a boat to whisk me off for the evening, it really did sound as romantic as a Humphrey Bogart movie.”

Red grinned, happy to know at least the idea had been appealing to her at first.

“But I’m afraid I don’t have the sea legs for it,” she said sadly, her hand touching her stomach. “Or in this case the sea stomach.”

“Guess there goes our plan of sailing around the world when the two of us officially retired, huh?”

Kitty smiled apologetically and nodded her head. “I’m afraid so.”

“Ah, it’s alright,” he waved his left hand in the air before clasping it with his right and resting his elbows on his knees. “We’ll drive cross-country instead. Hey, we could stop for different car shows in every major city of each state.”

Despite Red’s excitement, Kitty looked much more nervous and panicked. When Red noticed her expression, he worried she was going to get sick again.

“You know, I’ve heard they make pills to help with seasickness,” she was quick to share while managing a stronger smile. “I’d be willing to try them. I hear they work just wonders!”

Red just smiled at her attempt to escape spending their retirement at different car shows even if it meant she’d spend it puking her guts out instead. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so she could rest against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Just okay? Be sure to let me know in a review, please!
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
